What REALLY Happened After Gundam Wing
by Tetra Terra
Summary: OMG! I'm back! And so are the 'stars' of our story! What wacky misadventures are they having in this chapter? Let's find out...
1. Enter the Pain

Title: What REALLY happened after Gundam Wing  
  
By: Incubus Kitten  
  
Disclaimer: *mumbles* Stupid Gundam...not mine...piece of...need sleep...dammit...  
  
WARNING: I feel that it's only fair that I warn you that I haven't had a fresh idea in my head for quite some time now, and this only proves it further. Also, somewhere on this site, there was someone that said that s/he hated reading stories that were written without thought behind them. Well, it's 4:24 am now, and I'm bored as hell. Dude, whoever you are...this is for you.  
  
I finally got home around 2 am, and found what looked like a cat dipped in paint. It was Heero sitting on the front steps of my house, totally soaked in what looked like some type of goo.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?"  
  
"Duo dumped some stuff on me...it's sticky."  
  
Well, go kick his ass or something, guy. Don't sit out here."  
  
Heero shrugged and told me that he hadn't been able to concentrate since the show ended. Being the impatient person I am, I dragged him inside and found Duo raiding the fridge. Poor guy gained at least 50 pounds since the show was canceled a week ago. And in all the wrong places.  
  
"Ah, Katherine! Have you brought Shinigami his vitamins?"  
  
"No Duo. They didn't have the M & M's you wanted. And I'm glad for it. You look like Jaba the Hut. Go run around the block a few times."  
  
Before I started vomiting, I left the kitchen and went into the living room only to find Trowa on the phone. Ever since the show ended, all he does is run up my bill. It's like, I was glad when he was employed, because then he didn't talk. Now try to get a word in...I dare you. (AN: Are you bored yet? I am.)  
  
"Trowa..."  
  
He continued to ignore me until I went over and pulled the phone plug out the wall.  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh, now you listen?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Where's Wufei? I have his things."  
  
He pointed toward the stairs and I plugged the phone back in. As I climbed the stairs, I heard Quatre talking to himself. Again. The "Zero System" had finally taken over him. Damn those pain killers... I thought walking into Wufei's room.  
  
"Hey. I got your tapes and tissues..."  
  
The guy was crying again. After he lost his job, he lost his sanity, and after that the doctor gave him "happy pills". Apparently, he ran out.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"He's dead..."  
  
"Who's dead?"  
  
"Jack's dead...Rose promised him...she's alone now..."  
  
"Oh my deities, not again."  
  
I threw the tapes at his head and walked out. I was just about ready to get undressed until I heard a violent screaming coming from Quatre's room.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Quatre looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"Hello Katie...do you wish to play?"  
  
"No, that's alright..."  
  
As I slammed the door in front of me, I gave some sort of shudder  
  
"You sick, sick sicko..."  
  
Now that I've encountered them all; Heero's whining, Duo's weight gain, Trowa's talking, Wufei's bitching, and Quatre's...well, um...Quatre, I figured I could now sleep. But I quickly realized that the rest of them were coming over tomorrow for our "session"... And then I remembered the gun in my night stand drawer...  
  
It's a damn shame I don't believe in mercy killing... What the fuck, I'll make an exception.  
  
AN: Okay, wasn't that fun? No? Yeah well, I blame all of those damn pot heads around my house and the Internet. Crack kills! Okay, now...who is wondering what drug I was on during this? I know I am... 


	2. Why the hell is this happening to me???

Title: What REALLY happened after Gundam Wing  
  
By: Incubus Kitten  
  
Disclaimer: Okay kids, you know the drill. Gundam Wing is NOT mine.  
  
WARNING: Am I serious, I wrote another chapter to this garbage? Yeah well... But if you were one of the original people that read the first chapter when it first came out, I think the more pressing question is: Are there words to read? Thanks and enjoy at your own risk. The time is currently 3:20 am  
  
I reached over and picked up my alarm clock and threw it against the wall. Demonized invention I thought to myself as I braced myself for the upcoming day. I could've used the gun last night, but with all of Heero's attempts to kill me, I had emptied it out, and left the gun by my bed. After a shower and some food, or whatever was left of it, I got the "pilots" ready for their session at the mental ward in Beth Israel Hospital, Manhattan, NYC. I lined them up in the hallway by their rooms, hoping to get a good response from them. This part was half the battle.  
  
"Okay boys. We're going someplace special today. But before we go, I need you to do something for me. Your mission is to get dressed. Can you handle it?"  
  
"Mission accepted."  
  
"I want M & M's! Oh yeah, mission accepted."  
  
"..."  
  
"We accept."  
  
I looked at Quatre, totally confused.  
  
"We? What we?"  
  
"Timothy and I."  
  
That's when it fully dawned upon me Oh-no...the other personality has a name I thought without solution. Only one thing to do...flow with it.  
  
"Great. Tell Timmy I said thank you."  
  
"He said you're welcome, but don't call him 'Timmy'. I think he likes 'Timothy' better."  
  
No, I thought too early to hit the booze.  
  
"Sorry Timothy."  
  
"He accepts your apology." (AN: And I hope you all do to, for the torture I'm putting you through.)  
  
"What about you Wufei?"  
  
"Yes...but will it end in sorrow?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I just want the hurting to stop."  
  
Poor guy. I felt bad for him. I mean, the only one with a real problem in Quatre. But the state told me all of them had to go to the nut house.  
  
"It'll be a happy ending, don't worry." (AN: But you should...)  
  
After they got dressed, we went down to the hospital where I met up with their pill supplier, a Dr. Robin Smith.  
  
"Here are their medications Katherine. You're becoming a regular customer of mine."  
  
"Yeah well, they are under my care because no one else wanted them. What do we have here?"  
  
"Heero's a manic-depressive along with Wufei so they have Prozac, Duo has appetite suppressants, Trowa is ADHD so he's got Ritalin, and Quatre is a schizophrenic, so he has a number of pills. Is there anything else?"  
  
"Nope. That just about covers it. Thanks a lot."  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot! The state is giving you full custody of all of them."  
  
"What? I know that already. Who else is there?"  
  
As I turned around, to my disbelief and horror, I saw Relena, Dorothy, Zechs, Noin, Une, Treize, Catherine, Sally, and Hilde come my way. And after taking them all home...all fourteen of them...I began to realize that yes, there is a God, and that he hated me.  
  
AN: Yay! It's over! No... I should conclude this *Kushinada ducks behind her desk as the knives are thrown at her* STOP IT! Well, it wasn't supposed to be this long. And I wasn't going to include Treize, Sally or Hilde, but I felt compelled to do so. Now all of you run and hide 'cause the 3rd chapter is on it's way.  
  
Just let me get the alcohol... 


	3. Come for the meal, stay for the torment.

Title: What REALLY Happened After Gundam Wing  
  
By: Incubus Kitten  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone together now: Gundam Wing is not mine!  
  
Warning: More like a note. Apparently I wrote this over 6 months ago and forgot all about it! How the hell did that happen, I have no idea, but it did. I remember now, but when I first found it, I was all like 'What the hell is this?' and as it turns out, I wrote this in summer school. (All the painful memories flooding back) *sob* Anyway, to make a long warning short, the time is 6:37 am. Yup. I'm still nocturnal.  
  
After taking them all home.all fourteen of them.I began to truly believe that yes there was a god, and that he did hate me. At least they're quiet.too quiet. I thought.  
  
"What are you doing? Where are all of you?" No response. Where the hell is everyone?  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Oh my God, they've killed each other. I thought, almost worriedly. No. I'd never get that lucky. I laughed to myself as I went into the dining room.  
  
I set the table using only plastic plates, forks and spoons (It saves money and they can't really hurt themselves) and called them all down. No one answered. Now I was getting scared. I shouted to them as I ran up the stairs and almost had a heart attack.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Heero had Relena in a headlock and while she was turning blue, Heero kept going on about how he can't kill her and how that was all about to change. Duo was sitting on Hilde, screaming something about Skittles. I suspected a cracked rib, the poor thing is so skinny. Trowa was in the corner while Catherine was hurling anything within her reach at him. Dorothy was stabbing Quatre and Timmy at the same time with a pen while Sally was beating Wufei with a bat repeatedly shouting 'Who's weak now, huh? Who's weak now bitch!?'  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"  
  
They all stopped instantly, except Heero and Dorothy. It appeared that they were having too much fun and I would have let them, but...  
  
"You two, stop it now!"  
  
The most I could do was to just let Relena breathe and put some peroxide on Quatre's wounds. I then sent them downstairs to the table and under the threat of no dessert, Duo flew toward the dining room. I was ready to join them when I stopped suddenly Wait I thought panicked Four of then are M.I.A. Hmmm. I went into the bathroom and found that Treize was brushing his hair  
  
"Oh, good evening."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I need to ask you a very serious question, Katherine."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Does - and be honest - does my hair look better parted on the left side? Or the right?"  
  
I just kind of stared at him trying to figure out who was dumber; him for asking, or me for answering. It was a draw.  
  
"Neither. Brush it straight back. Dinner is ready."  
  
"Alright. I'll be down in a few minutes. Thank you for your assistance."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I left him to his grooming and wondered (more like dreaded) if I'd ever become like them. Not that it mattered, I had three more to find.  
  
"Zechs? Noin? Une?"  
  
.Nope. Nothing. Let me try again.  
  
"Milliardo? Lucrezia? Anne?"  
  
Sure enough, I got two of the three responses. I found Une and Zechs on the sofa rocking back and forth whispering 'Who am I?' I told them to go to the table and I found Noin hiding in the kitchen trying to carve 'Zechs' into her arm. After I wrestled with her for the knife I sat them all down and they started eating (Duo on his second plate).  
  
"I'm almost afraid to ask, but how was everyone's day?" (AN: Here's where I get lazy, but I went brain-dead a long time ago)  
  
Heero: I almost completed my TRUE mission.  
  
*Relena glares at Heero*  
  
Treize: Well, I ran out of hair gel, and rose scented bath beads. Lady, will you go get me some more tomorrow?  
  
Une: Yes. Will there be anything else, Your Excellency?  
  
Duo: Maybe you could pick up some chocolate cake for me!  
  
Une: Never! Death to the Gundam pilot!  
  
Duo: I am death.  
  
Noin: You keep eating the way you do, and you'll meet him soon enough.  
  
*Une grabs her head suddenly and takes off her glasses*  
  
Anne: Of course. Will there be anything else?  
  
I was stunned What the. I wondered. Wow, I really got the wackos. At least Poke'mon isn't off the air yet. By that time, I should have changed my complete identity. Maybe I'll go blonde and move to Oregon.  
  
Dorothy: Quatre, when we are finished here, do you want to go upstairs and play? *Quatre cringes in fear*  
  
Or Texas. No, I would be able to survive the heat. Northern California might be nice.  
  
Noin: Zechs, maybe we can do a little playing of our own. Zechs: Noin? What are you saying Noin? I don't understand you. Are you hinting at something? I'm just so confused.  
  
Catherine: What about you Katherine? Hey! We have the same name!  
  
I wouldn't look right as a blonde. Maybe I'll go red again. "Uh? Wha."  
  
Sally: What did you do today?  
  
"Nothing. You were all there."  
  
Relena: Really?  
  
"Yes. Look, finish your dinner and if you're all real good, I'll take you all to the movies."  
  
While they ate, I went outside so that I could just breathe. Okay sure, they were all a little special, but nonetheless, they were mine (No they're not. That's why I'm writing shitty fics like this one *sob*)  
  
But for right now, I just wanted to pretend my world was still sane.  
  
AN: Yeah.this chapter sucked too.that's because it required thought/time. I doubt I'll do another one. Too much shit going on right now all at once to concentrate on that. But here's where I am beginning to bargain for no apparent reason. As of now, I'm giving people free plugs on their stories (Depending on which ones I've read). I feel somehow, that it's only right that I do this. Don't ask why, you already ask too many questions. "Why is this girl writing this crap?", "How many minutes of my life have I lost just by reading this?", "Where does she live so I can kill her.?". All these questions will be answered, in due time.  
  
You can also find my stories on: www.noonewouldpublishthiscrap.com 


	4. Rebirth?

Title: What REALLY happened after Gundam Wing

By: Incubus Kitten

Disclaimer: Not mine. Blah blah blah.

Advisory: You know...I'm amazed I still have an account on this site. It's been forever since I've been here, but I figure I give this another go. Oh, by the way, it's 6:42 am, and I've been up since yesterday. It's Miller time.

A few months (more like years) later, I was scheduled to take the cast out to a meeting with a man who got in touch with me, but only referred to himself as "Mr. E".

_Me: Is that supposed to be clever?_

_Mr. E: No. My name is Yasunao Aoki_

_Me: Yeah, so Mr. E?_

_Mr. E: Right_.

Apparently he and his lawyers had a job for me and my wackos.

_Me: You wanna do a movie based on their show?_

_Mr. E: It's more of a mini-series. Kinda like 'North and South'._ (Ha ha, Marc.)

Okay...I could handle this...this was fine...

So the next day, on one of my few meeting with everyone, I decided to tell them about the movie. They sat there quietly, and medicated as I explained that they were needed for a movie.

Me: Any objections?

They stared at me blankly, before doing that 'silent communication' that the Zero System endowed them with. Kinda like ESP, only not cool.

Heero: Mission accepted.

Duo and Wufei: Alright!

Noin: What's the name of the movie?

Me: "Endless Waltz".

Relena: Oh, I love to dance! Remember Heero, that time at school, under the stars –

Heero: And the destruction.

As they looked at each other in a way that could only be perceived as love (by submissiveness), I sighed "Oh, you silly retards..." and called up Mr. Yasunao and told him they'd do it – but they needed a few months of heavy exercise before hand, shooting Duo a look. He looks like Jared, before the Subway diet. _Fatty..._

"Okay guys, but you know we have to do some EXTENSIVE re-training and programming, right?" I asked, knowing I'd be digging my own grave with continuing this conversation.

Duo: As long as Shinigami gets his revenge on those who cancelled him? You got it babe.

Me: Don't call me 'babe', Snackpack.

Insert motivationalmusic montage here

A/N: This chapter is short for a reason. I was bored online, and decided to try to give this a stilted, half-baked ending. After all, even murderers get their last rights.


	5. Full Metal Gundam

Title: What REALLY happened after Gundam Wing

By: Incubus Kitten

Disclaimer: I finally won the lottery. Now I own Gundam Wing, and the animators of the show.

Southern Shinigami: No you don't.

Me: Shut up. They don't know that.

SS: Yeah, they do.

Me: Fine whatever. Douche. Gundam Wing isn't mine. Fuck... Oh, and I also don't own 'Full Metal Jacket'.

Beginner's Note: Right, so I got a new review, so I'll throw up a new chapter. I don't need any real brain power for this. I just need some soda, and some Cooler Ranch chips.

So I get the "Church Van" running and strap them down to their seats so there's no random hitting, stabbing, kicking, punching and all that mess. They've been driving me crazy since we left the house, and I was losing my last bit of sanity "KIDS! PLEASE!" I shout to the top of my lungs attempting to get them under control.

I finally get them to the airport and head on down to Fort Jackson, South Carolina where we met up with a good friend of mine, R. Lee Ermey. After kissing his ass about liking 'Mail Call', he agreed to whip the boys into shape.

(more music montage, as in 'Eye Of The Tiger')

We broke them into groups, pilots in one, Catherine and Relena in another. To me, this movie meant my freedom, and I'd do anything to get it. I'd give my right arm for that. So it was natural that I got upset when one day, during training, I spotted Duo with something he shouldn't have had.

I was sitting on the sidelines, letting Ermey do his thing. The pilots were on the ground, doing push-ups when Duo had been off in the corner, looking behind him like he was a fucking squirrel hoarding something. I flew over to where he was and nearly shit myself.

Me: Holy Jesus! What is that? What the fuck is that? WHAT IS THAT, DUO?

Duo : A jelly doughnut!

Me: A jelly doughnut?

Duo : Yes!

Me: How did it get here?

Duo : I took it from the mess hall!

Me: Is chow allowed in the barracks, Duo?

Duo : No!

Me: Are you allowed to eat jelly doughnuts, Duo?

Duo : No!

Me: And why not, Duo?

Duo : Because I'm too heavy!

Me: Because you are a disgusting fat body, Duo!

Duo : Yes!

Me: Then why did you try to sneak a jelly doughnut in your foot locker, Duo?

Duo : Because I was hungry!

"Because you were hungry..." I turned to addresses the rest of the group. " Duo has dishonored himself and dishonored his team mates. I have tried to help Duo. I have failed. I have failed because YOU have not given Duo the proper motivation! So, from now on, whenever Duo fucks up, I will not punish him! I will punish all of YOU! And the way I see it, bitches, you owe me for ONE JELLY DOUGHNUT! NOW, GET DOWN ON YOUR FACES!"

I turned to Duo, and grabbed him by the neck. "Open your mouth!" He opened it and I rammed the doughnut in his mouth. "They're payin' for it; YOU eat it!"

It was cruel, yes. But it was totally necessary. He was a total fatty. I didn't want him being one of those guys you have to lift with a forklift.

Soon after, I spotted Wufei with some type of medication. "Wufei! You fuckin' with pills again!... I fuckin' told your ass I don't want a junkie on my back... didn't I!" Wufei stared at me in total shock...and then he started to cry...

This was gonna be a long road. But it'd be worth it.


	6. Thunderbirds Are Go Almost

Title: What REALLY happened after Gundam Wing

By: Incubus Kitten

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing. Thunderbirds. Family Guy. Cinemax. Pepsi. Not mine.

Lecture: Oh! Omg! Omg! Reviews! Piles and piles of reviews! _Mmmm...bathing in sweet praise..._ (Serious moment) I wanna thank you for the kind words thus far. You guys have been great to sit here for about 15-20 minutes of your day, and read my work. (Even more serious moment) HOWEVER! I've only received 3 reviews of the 30 hits this chapter took, which leaves me to say:

**_Where the fuck were the rest of you?_**

Ohh, you really slept on this one, so you're just going to have to be punished with ANOTHER chapter.

I have spoken.

* * *

_Heero: Training complete._

That was 6 months of my life I couldn't get back. Music montage or not. It was awesome still, in some small way, knowing I was going to get to be on a movie set for X amount of months. That was pretty cool. But I heard it through the grape vine that they were having casting problems.

Treize: I'm not even in this movie!

"I understand that, Treize. But you see...you **died** in the television series. It'd be _impossible_ to get you into the movie." the casting guy said while I silently sipped my soda. _Mmm, pepsi _(shameless plug). I had to feel sorry for the guy. Here he thought he was going to resurface in the world of entertainment, and I ended up dashing his hopes and dreams of ever becoming a successful actor again...HA! I didn't care less about him. But I knew I needed to get rid of him. So I had a suggestion.

Me: You know, there's this cable network called 'Cinemax'. Late night, they run some low-budget films. Now I'm not saying you'll be a huge star, but you'll **definitely** get the exposure and attention you want.

He agreed and I soon signed him to a 8-year contract for some soft-core porn flicks. One down, 13 to go. _Giggity giggity, all right._

Une: WHAT! Treize is...is...

Me: Yeah. He's gone.

Une: But...oh, Excellency...

Me: Yeah, it's excellent he's gone. Hilde, I'm afraid your role it limited too. You get to run up a heap of trash and hand Fat Ass over here a clip board.

Duo: Hey! I'm not fat anymore! Lean and mean. Right, Hilde?

Me: Eww? Okay, now the movie calls for a kid between 6-10. Evil and conniving. Dakota Fanning?

Treize: Wait. I have the perfect child. My daughter, Mariemaia.

Me: Wait a minute... Daughter? Yours? The?

Treize: Yeah. It was about 8 years ago and there was this hot little groupie at one of the tapings...

Me: Oh my gay God. Alright, she's in, but I have a better question: Why are you still here?

* * *

The next day, we were all dicking around in Une's "Preventer" office, reading the script. I've personally seen better writing at the Oscar's or Michael Jackson's trial, but whatever. The basis for this movie was that it took place 364 days after the last episode. I wanna know who came up with this ridiculous number. Some of us were pleased with the writing. Others weren't.

Duo: What this about Heero punching me in the stomach?

Dorothy: And why am I in only one scene?

Me: Because you're both unimportant.

Duo: The Shinigami is not pleased.

Me: The Psych Ward director could care less. Would you rather join Treize at Cinemax? Honestly. This is easy work. You fly a Gundam, make some wise-ass remarks, and get slapped around just a little. Thunderbirds are go.

Duo: I don't even know what that mea –

Me: **I said they're go!** Trowa, any objections? You haven't said a word since we've left the parking lot.

Trowa: ...I play a main role in this movie.

Me: ...A little bit, yeah.

He sat there, kinda quiet. But he's always quiet, so I don't know if it's a bad thing...

Trowa: ...**_I'M A STAR!_**

A/N: I'm gonna end it here, because I'm bored, and I actually have to plot my next move for this piece o' crap. Remember kids: Reduce, Reuse, Review.


	7. The Movie

Title: What REALLY happened after Gundam Wing

By: Incubus Kitten

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Notes: Guess who's back. Back again. Katie's back. Tell a friend. Then hope they don't laugh at you for reading (and/or writing fan fiction). Good to be back, lemme stretch! You guys are in for a real treat today because for the first time in over a year -- I'm inserting a new and uninteresting chapter into this P.O.S that I call art. Yay for me, drinks all around! Enjoy.

It was good to get out of the house. To get these guys working and out of my hair. The director was cool enough to let me sit in on the filming. Also I was there to keep Wufei from cutting himself. Damn emo kid...oh, boo-hoo, my wife died...

_(On the set...)_

AC195 Xmas Eve

Narrator: After Colony year 195, the last war between the Colonist Faction White-fant and the world Nation Forces of Earth ended and the structure of the opposition disappeared. The colonies and Earth chose the path to coexistence and the hope of permanent Peace, the United Earth Nation was created. After Colony year 196. At present no arms or weapons exist in the Earth districts. But as long as humans exist there will always be war.

Me: _(leaning into frame)_ Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its continuing mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before.

Director: Stop that.

Me: Okay...

Quatre: As long as there's Peace, we don't need the Gundam. It's sad we have to part.

Duo: No, that's it. Let's blast them and this scrap Satellite to the sun.

Quartre: Right. Farewell, my Sandrock.

Me: _Gay..._

Duo: See ya, pal. I knew Wufei wouldn't bring his.

Me: _Also gay..._

Quatre: Yeah, but Heero and Trowa sent theirs right away.

Duo: I wonder what they're doing.

_Good question. _I hadn't seen those two since this morning. I left the set and wondered around the area, searching for the wayward pilots.

Me: Heero! Hey, where are you? Trowa? If I were his stalker, he'd hear me...

Confused, and annoyed that I had to get up (I've packed a few since my last chapter), I poked my head into one of the trailers hoping to come up with something. I heard some mumbles from behind a door and pulled it open...

Heero and Trowa.

Nude.

Touching.

Heero: I wish I could quit you.

Me: _(gut churning scream)_

I ran out of there as soon as I could, hoping to trip and land eye first onto a bed of nails and acid.

Extra: As you know, our colony L-3-X18999 was only completed seven years ago. We are trying to get immigrants from earth but our unstable economy is preventing us from increasing our population.

Relena: The problem may be that your citizens need to be aware that they are part of the United Earth Nation. Security will not come from a viewpoint that thinks only of this colony.

Extra: But the citizens want a strong leader who will lead them into the future. Someone like you, vice minister Darlian.

Relena Darlian: What a shame. Just as we finally gain . . . the freedom and peace . . .

_Drugs in the tea! Why didn't I think of that..._

Colony Official 1: Tak her out gently.

_Ha, I wish..._

Heero: Mariemeia Barton, born in After colony year 189. Mother, Laia Barton. Died 2 years later. Father unknown.

Duo: The world's celebrating Christmas and here's some guy working his ass off. I didn't know Trowa had a niece.

Heero: That's just for the records. Our Trowa is not Trowa Barton.

Duo: Oh, that's right. You leaving?

Heero: Yeah. Relena's been kidnapped.

Duo: Well, well . . . so he's got a crush . . .

_Yeah, on Trowa, damn fudge packer! Oh, Relena's gonna be crushed. Can't wait to see that!_

More A/N: Sorry, this wasn't a very well thought out chapter. Keeping in tune with the other 6. Hopefully I'll become "inspired" cough - Jack Daniels - again, and punch out another one of these bad boys. Take care!

PS: Star Trek: TNG kicks ass.


End file.
